Percy goes to James King High
by Son of Erebus god of Shadows
Summary: Percy Jackson Is A Son Of Hades In this Story, he is going to visit his girlfriend in at her High school James King High, full summary inside i am looking for a beta for this story. because my other beta is very busy. just doing my other story and i dont want to put the extra weight on his shoulder's. leave me a review telling me if i miss spelled anything,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guy's this story is being written off a dream i had. i hope you guys like it**

**it involves major swearing this story should be read for aages 12 and i will put bold stars before the swearing starts i will look like this**

**Percy Jackson Is A Son Of Hades In this Story, he is going to visit his girlfriend in at her High school James King High, when he finds something shocking, he goes back to camp half-blood, and seek's help from his cousins Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, and Nico Di Angelio Son of Poseidon.**

**Percy's P.O.V **

Oh hi…guess I have to introduce my self my name is Percy Jackson and i'm a son of Hades god of the underworld. Now I know what you must be thinking something like_ Omg you need to be in a mental facility and blah, blah, blah, _so anyway this story starts off at my girlfriends high school in Los Angeles. Her name

Is Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter. now on with the story

**********im a freaking line break deal with it*************im a freaking line break deal with it******************************

So here I am walking to the admissions desk to get my schedule, "I'm here to get my schedule, My name Is Percy Jackson"

the woman at the desk handed me a slip of paper with shaking hands I smirked to myself, what can you really blame me, I mean come on

I look scary as hell I mean black leather jacket, black biker boots, black t-shirt with skeletons on it, stainless steel belt made to look like a skeleton arm,

and to chains on my right, along with my skull ring on my left hand, and my barbed wire style stainless steel bracelet on my right wrist I also have a

tattoo of the upper half of a skeleton on my back a skull and cross bones tattoo on my right bicep and katie's name tattoo on my right wrist I got it as part of my surprise for her.

As I was about to walk out the woman at the desk said you'r guide will be here shortly"

"O-ok."

********2 minutes later********* ********2 minutes later********* ********2 minutes later********* ********2 minutes later*********

"Mr. Jackson this is you'r tour guide, Jake Pleasant" the woman at the desk said with a trembling voice

"sup" I said

"lets go" he said just to give you an idea of him just pretend he is Nico Di Angelo son of Poseidon just a foot shorter, not as strong, but this guy **IS **a nerd

"So welcome to james king high school, I will be you'r guide for today during free periods I will ta-" thats as far as heh could go before I cut him off

''can you just take me to my locker" I asked him

He just nodded

"whats you locker number"

"Hmmmm." I said as I looked at my schedule

_locker number six-nine-five_

"six-nine-five" I said he got a jealous look in his eye's

"you'r lucky, you got the locker next to the hottest girl in school"

"eh. I have a girlfriend"

"really" he asked '

"yup, I am actually I am here to see her" I replied

as we were walking to my locker Jake asked me a question

"who is she" he asked ''

"huh?'' I asked

"whose you girlfriend. i know everybody" he said

"Oh Katie Gardner" I replied

he choked on the water he was drinking

''What!" he asked me

"okay i will spell this out for you K-A-T-I-E G-A-R-D-N-E-R I-S M-Y G-I-R-L F-R-I-E-N-D'' I said to him slowly like I was explaining it to a 4 year old

"then you not going to like that" He said pointing to two people making out looking like they are about to do it in the halls

but when I looked closer I was Horrow struck

Because one of the people making out was Katie kissing someone not me

oh, no,no,no,please no!

i thought but when she pulled away

it was definitely Katie but she did not look like my Katie she was wearing a a black tank top a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and biker boot's for girls

this is not my Katie. and this is definitely not my Flower girl i thought to my self


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long wait i had slight writers block for this story but I'm back now and better than ever and for those you who read my reading the last Olympian with a mega twist the poll is up.**

**(A/N) I don't own PJATO or HoO**

**Here's chapter 2.**

_(Katie's P.O.V)_

I was on my way to school to see Ryder Collins my boyfriend and hottest guy in school, but you see Ryder isn't my only boyfriend; I also have another one, his name is Percy Jackson the son of Hades.

You see neither of them know about the other, besides I live in Los Angles, Percy live in between camp Half-Blood and the underworld, he mostly stays at camp though, with his cousins Nico Son of Poseidon and Thalia daughter of Zeus.

Anyway I was walking into school when I heard the other girls and guys stop to stare at me as I walked in. I looked pretty scary; I mean black female biker boots, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black tank top.

I should probably explain why I look like this, back at camp I wear green, white or sometimes pink. Here this is an act, so I don't get treated like crap.

Two years ago back at my middle school I got picked on by the popular girls, so when my dad said we were moving I took the chance at a new life and I became a badass. Oops, Look at me I am ranting about my life and you don't even know who I am.

Well I am Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture, or in other word's the harvest or nature, to some people. So anyway I was walking down the halls when I heard some of the other girls whispering to each other.

_"Hottest guy in school"_I smirked to myself, they were talking about my Ryder. I continued to listen to them talk.

"_I know and it's his first day…"_another whispered excitedly and my smirk fell only to be replaced by a frown.

_"His shirt was so tight; you could see his eight-pack."_ They were literally swooning I was worried the only person I know who has an eight pack is Percy, but he is on the other side of the country.

"_Did you see his hair? black and windblown; or his nice dark brown eyes"_ I half expected their knees to buckle.

_"I know they look almost black."_Now I was on the verge of hyperventilating. It couldn't be him could it?

_"Did you see his arms? His muscles are bigger then Ryder's."_ 'Oh no, I thought to myself no, no, no; this can't be happening.

"Did you see his barbed wire bracelet? It made him look like a bad boy!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't Percy.

As I continued to walk down the hall Hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" the Voice asked.

"Johnny Depp" I replied giggling.

"What?" the voice asked growing higher in alarm. I took his hands off my eyes only to stare at my, uh, second boyfriend.

"I was joking Ryder, I can't believe you fell for that." I said seeing comprehension fill his face.

"Oh!" was his smart reply as his face flushed cherry red.

"Guess what?" He asked me excitedly.

"What?" I replied curiously.

"This!" and he kissed me. *

It felt amazing, soon i heard a backpack drop and hit the floor when I turned to look where it came from, and I was horrified.

Because staring at me being kissed by someone else was my boyfriend from New York…

Percy Jackson just saw me cheat on him _"shit!'_

**(A/N) That's it for this chapter guys, let me know how you like it.**

***: I'm a dude and romance is not my specialty but i like it. This twisted my heart, and no I am NOT gay.**


End file.
